Never Let Go
by Sassy Girl
Summary: A haunted past catches up to the newest member of the Ghost Adventures Crew. She is left with two options: Tell her friends what she experienced that frightful night in September or run in hopes that she could forget. -Ghost Adventures-
1. Prologue

Full Summary:

She's been a member of the GAC crew for the last 2 years. Close friends with the guys and a potential love interest to co-founder Zak Bagans. But a dark secret that's been haunting her for 4 years will finally catch up to her on their latest lockdown.

Truth be told, what happens when her secret she tried so hard to forget comes knocking on her door? Will she finally tell the tale that would make any ghostly encounters seem like child's play? Or will she build a wall around her and quit the Ghost Adventures?

**...**

_AN: And so it begins. It's short but I can't very well give everything away, though it's enough for you as the reader to know something bad happened. Feedback is always appreciated and more is to come._

_**...**_

**Prologue**

They say dreams happen in just the last few minutes of your sleep before you wake up. That may be the case for most but for 26 year old Rylee Masters, the nightmares begin moments after she falls asleep.

There's never a night that does not go by that Rylee didn't relive that terrible nightmare. Four years has passed and the images, the torture that plagues her endlessly and the screams were still very much alive. There was no escaping, no way to block out the events that took place that one September night.

How could she forget? She lived the moment, experienced the true terror; pain and the fear that her twin sister, Olivia, withstand when her attacker brutalized her and killed her.


	2. Chapter One

_AN: I had found a 21 most haunted places and one of them was the LaLaurie Mansion in New Orleans so that is where I have stationed my lockdown. You can read up on the story behind the LaLaurie Mansion, what type of person she was, what she did and all that good stuff on Wikipedia because not all info will be used in the next few chapters. Plus I wanted a new place for what is to come. _

_Stay tune for more coming soon. Feedback is always appreciated._

**...**

**Chapter One**

Sleep was not an option anymore. Shaken to the very fiber of her being, Rylee stared wide eyed and fully awake. Her breathing was fast with a rapid beating heart felt trembling through her body.

The phone beside her bed rang loudly taring her from the deep terror that woke her up once again. She turned her head, the wetness from the few tears that fell from her eyes slid down her cheeks and she reached for the phone. There was no ignoring it...

"Hello?"

"Good morning Miss Masters, this is Shawna at the front desk giving you your 7:00 wake up call you requested." The woman's voice was pleasant and cheery, too much for Rylee to digest.

Rylee fell back against her pillow and sighed heavily. She forgotten the night before she placed the call in for the wake up call. "I'm up, thank you." She said pulling the comforter up over her head.

"You're welcome. Have a good day Miss Masters." And with that said, Shawna hung up the phone.

Rylee reached her hand out and fumbled with the receiver trying to put the phone piece back on it. It clinked and clatter without much luck doing it blindly. Her patience was thin and she was slightly annoyed.

Not a good way to start the morning off.

She threw back the covers and sat up in bed, running her fingers through her tangled mess of hair and wiped the tiredness from her eyes.

Sleep deprived, body aches and the starting of a headache was just the beginning. She dragged herself out of bed and walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain allowing the bright sunlight light up the room. As much as she disliked the hotel and its lumpy bed at least the view of the trees was a better sight for sore eyes.

She could already tell the newest location and lockdown just two days away was going to be hell on earth. She was not in the right mind set, she was tired physically and mentally drained and her heart just wasn't in it. But she couldn't tell them that though. Oh no. It would open Pandora's box she fought to keep closed. Questions would be asked and Rylee would be forced to answer.

She shook her head no. Now is not the time to spill the beans on why she was rough around the edges. She gone this long keeping it hidden and putting up a front that everything was just peachy keen. Two years since the job of a lifetime came, two years that gave her hope to one day face the skeletons in her closet.

But today was not that day.

Rylee moved away from the window and went about grabbing her clothes from her suitcase and headed for the bathroom. A nice cold shower would shake away the cobwebs and clear her mind so she could focus on the task a head.

**...**

Rylee waited for the guys in the small restaurant that was located just off the left of the lobby. She was going over the notes she gathered on their location, her own research she did before they left Vegas. Since this was her third actual case she'll be apart of, knowing what they would be investigating would help better prepare her.

Since joining the GAC crew almost two years ago, first as an assistant who gathered a list of locations requested by their growing fan base; information about these places and what made them stand out from all the other hauntings. She would search for ones with the darkest histories or places with the worst encounters. She was content with the job, taking her mind off her own demons. It gave a sense of hope to help others.

But when Aaron came down with the flu and was unable to travel, Rylee stepped up and filled his spot. It was an experience she'll never forget.

Rylee felt the smile appear, closing the notebook and placed it back in her bag. Things had changed since than and she was grateful for this opportunity.

Their voices could be heard from the lobby, Rylee looked up to see Zak, Nick and Aaron coming her way. She greeted them with a smile. "Morning guys."

"Hey Ry." Aaron said sliding into the chair next to her. "How are you this fine morning?" He was awfully chipper this morning, something she noticed on days they start a new investigation.

Nick sat on the other side of her and Zak sat across in front of her.

"Besides sleeping on a lumpy bed and waking up stiff, I am fantastic." She hid the truth and added her own excitement for the day ahead.

"The beds are a little uncomfortable." Aaron agreed. "We should start a petition for better beds."

Rylee laughed. "That's a lot of work. I doubt the hotel management would like that very much. We would get tossed out on our asses."

She always got along well with Aaron. His up beat, outrageous personality she found amusing. Being around him sometimes made her forget the pain that she lives with.

There was no problems with Nick either. It was he who agreed first for her joining the crew when it was brought to their attention that having a woman's point of view related to the audience more than they thought. He taught her to use her inner senses to listen and feel for her bodies reaction to the paranormal.

Now Zak, on the other hand...Rylee couldn't figure him out just yet. He was hard to read at times, giving off mixed emotions about another member added to his team. He'd watch her closely, maybe he was waiting for her to screw up. She hardly talked to him unless it was job related. He wasn't strict or mean, his words were never rude but he kept his distance for sure and she didn't know why.

Nick had shared with her he needed time to get use to having another member to look after. She protested though, she was a big girl and she could take care of herself. If having her around was too much of a problem she would be glad to leave. She didn't want to cause problems, it was the last thing she ever wants.

Nick reassured her it was nothing to worry about, he will come around.

That conversation was three months ago.

"What time do we have to be at the LaLaurie Mansion?" Zak asked glancing up from his menu and made eye contact with Rylee.

"We have an appointment with the realtor at 12:00. His name is Jack, hes going to give the keys to us and than we meet a woman by the name of Pamela who knows the history with the LaLaurie Mansion." Rylee began taking a sip of her orange juice. There was something different with the look in his eyes. They were normally deep, dark and held such mystery she could never figure him out. But as his blue eyes stared back at her she got a small glimpse of something unexplainable.

Before she could analyze her own theory, Nick cleared his throat. "We also meet up with a few paranormal investigators from the area who have gone in the LaLaurie Mansion. They're willing to share some of their evidence with us."

The waitress came to take their order to Rylee's relief giving her the chance to look away before his stare could do something to her. There was never a doubt that their relationship was strictly professional and nothing more.

**...**

By 11:00 they were loading up the van with their equipment they were going to need for the day of interviews and filming. Rylee was checking off the items on the list she had in her hand...batteries, microphone packs, digital recorders fully empty and ready to use just because you never know. Activity doesn't always happen at night. Aaron took care of the cameras and audio equipment they would need. Jay and Billy would meet them at the Mansion.

Rylee went for the last small black box to be loaded up in the van when Zak stopped her before she could.

His touch was warm on her skin, his grip was gentle as he held her arm. He was close, very close that she could smell the faint scent of his cologne. Her eyes were leveled with his chest. She tilted her head up slowly, unaware of what his intentions were. This was the first time ever he touched her or stood this close, she could feel the heat radiating off him. There was nothing sexual let alone sensual, but still it took her breath away.

All she saw when their eyes connected was a deep concern for her. "What can I do for you?" She asked after she found the nerve to speak.

Zak stared at her for a moment. He contemplated with himself whether or not he should bring up that he could hear her cries last night. Her cries of helplessness were chilling, the thin wall that separated their rooms, he could hear everything. It was unsettling.

He cleared his throat softly. "I just want to make sure that everything is okay with you." He began, it was apparent he was worried. They weren't close like she was with Nick and Aaron and mostly it was his fault but it still didn't stop him from caring. "I heard you..."

Her blood went cold and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She knew right away what he meant, but she didn't know how. She didn't have any recollection of waking up screaming, for sure if she did she would have waken the whole floor up.

Rylee took a step back away from him, letting his fingers slide over her arm before she snatched it away. She sucked in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "Everything is fine." She said simply, shrugging it off as if it was nothing. "So don't worry your pretty little head about me." She turned and walked away and got in the van.

Zak stood there dumbfounded, it was a blow to the chest. He was only trying to help. He knew something deep was brewing inside her, she held back from them. A wall of concrete separated her from talking about whatever it was that she kept hidden. There was nothing he could do about it either. _'This is going to be a long investigation...'_ He thought to himself as he made his way to the van.


End file.
